


All I Know Now

by broadwayiscooliguess



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Afterlife, Basically what happens after they get shot, I've never written them before/any Heathers before, It might be bad, Its my 500 follower prize thing, M/M, They're totally gay for each other in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayiscooliguess/pseuds/broadwayiscooliguess
Summary: All Ram knows is that he's alone, cold, and standing in underwear and socks.





	All I Know Now

He can't tell whether the light is blinding or calming. All Ram knows is that he's alone, cold, and standing in underwear and socks  without having had any kind of _enjoyment_ before he was...

What _did_ happen?

He remembers Veronica Sawyer asking for himself and Kurt to, _y'know_ _,_ and the two of them stripping (to aforementioned underwear and socks) and then... _nothing._ There's a flicker of a pain in his memory of Veronica shouting and Kurt screaming that _you've_ _shot my best frien_ d. Veronica's hands pushing on his stomach, turning crimson before he was brought to this place, whatever this place was, if it was a place or just a figment of his imagination, his mind trying to make sense that he's dead.

All Ram knows is that he's alone, cold, standing in underwear and socks, and completely dead. _And_ before he got any enjoyment out of Veronica Sawyer.

He doesn't know how much time passes. It could be a millennia or a millisecond but time doesn't seem to matter here. It's just this (blinding or calming) white light that fades into black one way and then even whiter in the other direction.

Ram sees a figure in the distance coming from the dark area. He immediately tries to find somewhere to hide; a task that is impossible because there's nothing to hide behind, in, or under. It seems that he hasn't lost his lack of common sense after he's died.

If only Kurt were here. Ram would feel ten times more confident but then he realises that for Kurt to be here, Kurt would also have to be dead, and Ram does not wish that on his best friend or lover or whatever the hell they are - _were._ And it hits Ram instantly, the air knocked from his lungs - he's never going to see Kurt again. Ram is never going to get to say the things he was too scared to admit, placing his insecurities to the back of his mind, becoming the epitome of popular, something he had worked so hard at to be.

It's all gone now. His life, Kurt, popularity. In an instant, a flash, a heartbeat.

The figure is closer now, it's features becoming more defined, more recognisable. Ram stays put yet his body is willing to move, to run, to leave and find Kurt or wait for Kurt because Kurt, _God Kur_ t, is one of the best things to happen to him. He was so quick to say that he was most defintely _not a_ _homosexual_ and although that was half true, he clung to something less scary.

Kurt made life less scary.

But Ram is not alive. Ram is dead and hoping that Kurt is alive and well and has not been shot.

"Hello?" the figure asks, some ten meters away from Ram.

Ram could recognise that voice anywhere.

"Kurt?"

"Is that you God?" Kurt asks, almost rushing forward.

"No, it's Ram," Ram wills Kurt to step closer, to rush into his arms so they can both hold each other and _never let go again._

"But, you _died._ I saw you, the bastard JD with a gun and he, he... It was so _lou_ d," Kurt's voice is pained and almost disbelieving.

"I think, don't quote me on this, I think we might be dead."

_"Holy shi_ t, you're right, oh my God, I'm dead, _I_ _died,_ I was on the fence trying to get out and then JD he got me too."

The two stare at each other for a moment before Ram's mouth curls up into a smile that Kurt reciprocates. They are dead, but they are fine, and in _love,_ love so present that it hurts to even look away for a second. But now they will have an eternity of loving that can't ever be broken.

All Ram knows is that he's cold, standing in underwear and socks, is completely dead, but is not so alone and is utterly in love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a 500 followers prize for someone on Instagram! I personally don't ship Kurt and Ram but I think this sorta captures their personalities?? Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Instagram: broadwayiscooliguess


End file.
